narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soap Bubble Ninjutsu
Infobox Whoops, sorry, i put Shoton before, my bad! It's because I copied the infobox from a Crystal release technique, so i forgot to delete that part. Can someone tell me how to created a new technique infobox without copy-pasting? --NejiByakugan36 16:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : -> -> Form:Jutsu. Simant (talk) 17:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you.-- (talk) 18:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::where did you get the informations about hte name and so on, is there any link to a website?Ernie1992 (talk) 15:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Second art book. Omnibender - Talk - 15:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::ahh thank youErnie1992 (talk) 15:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What is the name of the second art book this was supposedly named in? Dueler65 (talk) 14:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Bubble Release should this be called bubble release because i think it is different than hiden ninjutsu but i dont think that there are any elements that can be put together to make this possible advanced chakra utakata could also just be manipulating the bubbles which would explain why he needs the bubble blower. so someone please tell me whether or not it should be bubble release and i could change it or you could change it yourself Not Bubble Release. This has been discussed at length in other talk pages. Look for it in talk pages and talk archives of pages related to nature manipulation, the six tails, Utakata and tailed beasts. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) not a tailed beast skill i watched the anime filler arc. and i noticed harusame had the same bubble thing utakata has, hinting he could use bubble ninjutsu too, disproving it to be a tailed beast skill. We don't list it as a tailed beast skill, we never have. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i know, i was just putting down the people who believe it is. --Caseather (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Manga When does this appear in the manga? Dueler65 (talk) 13:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) kishimoto stated that utakata used soap bubble ninjutsu in one of the artbooks. (talk) 14:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it was the second one. What wasthe name of it? Dueler65 (talk) 22:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It was called Naruto Illustration Collection: Naruto. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Statement The article says:"Utakata uses Soap Bubble Ninjutsu from the Bubble-line (バブル系, Baburu-kei) of Water Release ninjutsu." Does this mean there are other forms of Bubble ninjutsu? The Bubble-Line of Water Release Ninjutsu? Does this imply that there are specific 'lines' of ninjutsu? (talk) 08:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. That's just how it was said.--Cerez365™ 10:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The "of Water Release ninjutsu" was added after we had confirmation that his bubble techniques are Water Release in the manga. I take the sentence as "Utakata uses Water Release ninjutsu, specifically the Bubble-line". Omnibender - Talk - 12:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Secret Can this be a hiden technique? As I recall, wasn't it stated that (either by ShounenSuki translations or some other users talking) Utakata uses a jutsu inherited from his clan. (talk) 10:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :It could be. But until we have a source that calls it such it can't be marked as hiden. There are techniques that are taught only to clan members that are not 'hiden'.--Cerez365™ 12:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 In the latest scan for this video game, Utakata is seen fighting Naruto and using a related bubbles technique. As I cannot distinguish if it is Water Release: Bubbles Technique, we must put Soap Bubble Ninjutsu's video game debut in the jutsu's infobox.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 02:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) When did Naruto use this? Just wondering why he is listed as a user since he has never used it in the anime to my knowledge.--8Gates (talk) 02:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well, the previous discussions came to the conclusion that in Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken the Rasenshuriken of Saiken seems to be enhanced with Soap Bubbles, and since it's Naruto who used the technique, it automatically makes him the user of Soap Bubbles. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:27, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Chino A little clarification: while Chino did use Soap Bubbles in the anime, was she mentioned to use them in the novel? JouXIII (talk) 11:01, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :"Chino breathed out with a puff, and one by one, soap bubbles came out of her mouth." --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:29, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay then. JouXIII (talk) 12:54, March 4, 2017 (UTC)